


Farkle Meets Farkle

by AlwaysJonnorLove



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonnorLove/pseuds/AlwaysJonnorLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkle meets himself. He's been testing things to find out who he really is, and he now knows. His friends however, still have no clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farkle Meets Farkle

CHAPTER 1

Farkle had loved Riley since first grade. Farkle had loved Maya since first grade. He grew up loving his two best friends. He never questioned his love for them, he just knew that he loved them, and that was enough for him – until it all changed.

Farkle began to find himself. Like he had said to Lucas, he first wanted to take over himself, and after that the world. Well, he started to take over himself. He found out a lot about who he was, and he made sure his friends always knew what he learned about himself and who he was. But now he wasn't sure if he should tell his friends what he realized. Farkle had told himself time and time again that whatever he came across, he'd be himself all the time, no matter what, but now, he wasn't so sure.

Farkle had already run some tests to come to terms with himself. He got rid of his turtlenecks, changing them for mostly black clothing, which he was content with. He didn't miss his turtlenecks at all, not even his favourite orange one. Besides that, he changed his hair, much to everybody's delight. His hair actually looked good now, instead of that same haircut he'd had for years and was so stereotypical for a nerdy boy like him. Farkle liked his new hairdo, every time he looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but look at it and realize he should have done this way earlier.  
Farkle had also started to be less of a stereotypical nerd. He started to behave more like a (relatively) normal teenager, even calling his teacher a 'hambone' and he wasn't as driven to learn everything there was to learn anymore; he had embraced the fact that he'd never learn some things, like what happened in Belgium in 1831. In fact, he didn't really do much for school anymore, as a straight A student, he didn't need to do a lot of the homework, because he knew most of it already. Instead, he invested all his time in his social life. He was the one to pick up his friends when they needed him. Or even when they didn't need him, because Farkle was not someone to only come to when times were rough. Farkle also wanted to be someone to laugh with and have fun with, and his friends saw him like that too. Farkle spent all his time around his friends, as they were the ones that mattered most to him. More than his education, more than himself, more than anything. It had never been a secret that Farkle cared for his friends, especially Riley and Maya, but never had his friends such an impact on Farkle before, as they had always been by his side, no matter what crazy idea's he had come up with, which luckily mostly faded over time. For example there was this one instance where Farkle tried to be more like Lucas, the one person Farkle envied. Farkle had worn a cowboy-hat (which admittedly suited him very well), cowboy boots, stereotypical Texan clothes and he had spoken with a southern accent, things even Lucas didn't do. Soon, Farkle found Maya making fun of him (ha-hurrr), and that had made him realize that there was no such thing as 'Texas Farkle', as there was a 'Texas Lucas'. And that's how Farkle came to know that he wasn't being himself when trying to be like Lucas, and he was forever grateful that his friends had snapped him out of that.

But now, Farkle realized something about himself and he wasn't sure if he should share it with his friends. It wasn't exactly a good thing and he knew that it might change his relationship with his best friends forever. If he told Riley, then soon everybody would know it. If he told Maya, he'd be made fun of. If he told Zay… well, the same would happen as if he'd tell Riley. If he told Lucas… well, Lucas would be the best option, but Farkle just detested anyone knowing. What was even worse, is that Farkle was absolutely sure that this was him. There was nothing he was more certain of than this and it just killed him that he couldn't tell anybody. He was less certain of his love for Riley and Maya than this, which meant a lot, as he loved both girls to no extend.

Farkle had never been good in hiding secrets. Especially for his friends. That's one thing he detested about himself, but perhaps the hardest thing to change about himself. He couldn't just change his whole character like that, like he could change his clothes. He knew that someday, and probably someday soon, it'd come out and he'd change for good. He knew that it was just a matter of time before his friends knew. He looked up against it, but at the same time, he found it a relieving thought that he wouldn't have to hide this any longer. He just half hoped it'd take long before it be revealed, but the other half hoped it would come out soon.

So when Farkle walked in Mr. Matthews classroom one day, he was nervous. What if his friends knew something was wrong? What if he came across insecure? What if it was obvious that he was hiding something? Luckily, before his friends had the time to talk to him, Mr. Matthews started the lesson. It was an interesting lesson on the second world war, but Farkle couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was his problem, which, in his mind, seemed bigger that the second world war.

When the lesson was over, Riley, Maya, Lucas and Zay gathered at the door and waited patiently for Farkle to assemble his books and walk to them. When he finally had reached them, they walked out together. History had been their last lesson, and so they headed off to Topanga's, their usual hangout place.. As usual, Farkle sat next Lucas on the couch in the middle of the room. They barely spoke a word, all sensing some kind of tension. Lucas was the first to break the silence.  
"So, Farkle, what did you think of the lesson?" he asked.  
"Lesson? What lesson?" Farkle said, panicking.  
"Ehm… The lesson on the second world war? The one we finished like ten minutes ago?" Lucas replied, confused by Farkle's response.  
"It was okay, nothing I didn't know," Farkle commented, not knowing what else to say, as he hadn't paid attention at all during class.  
This was cause for alarm for the rest of the group. Farkle never was the kind of person to brag about what he knew. Sure, he'd called them 'dumb-dumbs ' once or twice as a joke, but he had never said anything like 'nothing I didn't know', about a lesson before, even if it had been nothing new to him, he always made sure to stay positive about the lessons, for his friend's sake. He just wasn't the type of person to be obnoxious.

"Are you okay, Farkle?" Riley asked.  
"Okay? Yeah I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Farkle said, but the speed in which Farkle talked gave away that he was nervous.  
"Are you sure, man? You don't look okay!" Zay brought in.  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired, I guess," Farkle responded.  
"How can you be tired? You go to sleep at seven-thirty and wake up at eight. You basically miss half a day each day!" Maya said.  
"Perhaps that's not enough, perhaps I need more time to sleep," Farkle defended himself.  
"Farkle, it's obvious you're hiding something, It's obvious that you're not fully comfortable, it's obvious that you're nervous, buddy, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Farkle sighed. It had to come out some time. He'd rather have it over with right now. He was nervous, he was, but he didn't want to hide any longer.  
"Riley, Maya, I love you two, I really do, but I've caught myself falling in love with someone else," Farkle said, exhaling deeply, almost sighing, glad that he'd finally said it. But the conversation wasn't over yet.  
"Alright, so who is it?" Riley asked. Farkle looked at her anxiously. Then he looked at Maya the same way. Then his gaze fell upon Lucas and finally on Zay.


	2. Farkle Meets Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I was honestly taken aback by all the notes, views and comments I have gotten. Thank you all so much, it means a lot!

CHAPTER 2: Farkle Meets Love

Farkle looked at all his friends. Then he tilted his head and looked at the ground, his face turning red.  
"Farkle, just tell us," Riley said.  
"Lucas," Farkle muttered.  
"Yes?" Lucas replied. Farkle sighed.  
"It's you. I'm in love with you," Farkle said, trying to bring some confidence in his voice but failing miserably.  
"What? Oh, ehm… Boy-bay window, Boy-bay window right now," Lucas said, wanting to make this a little less awkward for Farkle by taking the conversation somewhere more private.  
"Is there a boy-bay window?" Riley questioned.  
"I don't know, we'll find one," Lucas said confidently.

Lucas stood up and Farkle followed his example. Farkle followed his best friend, still looking at the ground, as he was too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. He followed Lucas, not even looking where they were going, having only one thought in his mind: 'what does Lucas think of me now?' Lucas opened a door, and that marked the first time Farkle lifted his head. He didn't recognize the place, but he figured Lucas did, and he trusted Lucas, so he went in after Lucas. They crossed a living room and went over to another room, this one filled with objects that had some relation to Texas.  
"Please don't tell Maya," Lucas said as he sat down on his bed, somewhat fearful that she would make fun of it if she found out.  
"I won't," Farkle promised quickly.  
"This isn't exactly a bay window, but at least it's a safe, private place to talk. This could be our boy-bay window, if you want," Lucas remarked with a slight smile on his face.  
"What do you mean? You're okay with…" Farkle began but he was interrupted by Lucas.  
"With you being in love with me? Yeah, I am. Farkle, look, I don't care if you're… what are you actually?" Lucas questioned.  
"I love you, but I also love Riley and Maya, but I mostly love you, I think I'm bisexual," Farkle explained.  
"Alright, look, I don't care if you're bisexual, or gay for that matter, you're Farkle, you're you, and I'm glad that you've come so far to realize this about yourself. I would never leave your side, you know that," Lucas said. Farkle now dared to look at Lucas, seeing Lucas in his bedroom, his natural habitat, made Farkle so much more in love as he could now see who Lucas really was. He snapped out of his thoughts to ask Lucas another question.  
"But you don't mind…?" Farkle asked somewhat hesitant.  
"Mind what? That you're in love with me? I don't. I'm flattered, actually. I already got the two girls thirsting over me, so I've grown used to it," Lucas said, laughing.

Farkle couldn't help himself any longer. He sat down next to Lucas on the bed and leaned in. Farkle placed his lips on Lucas' as if they'd been boyfriends for years, but it sure did not feel that way. Farkle felt the sparks in his mind, his stomach filled with butterflies and his lips against Lucas'. He wanted this moment to last forever. He sank deeper into the kiss, and his heart skipped a beat when he found Lucas doing the same. Farkle slightly opened his mouth and licked Lucas' lips. And that's when Lucas pulled back.

"Wow…" Lucas began.  
"I'm sorry," Farkle said, panicking slightly, not knowing what Lucas would think of him now. He stood up and ran out of the door. Lucas was faster, though and reached Farkle before Farkle could open the front door to walk out. He grabbed Farkle by his arm and turned him around to face him.  
"Farkle, don't be sorry, I actually kind of liked it," Lucas admitted.  
"You did?" Farkle asked insecurely.  
"I did, please come sit on the bed again, we need to talk about this," Lucas said, leading Farkle back to the bedroom. The two sat down again and Farkle waited for Lucas to begin talking, himself being too ashamed to say anything.

"I have to say, you're a better kisser than Riley is," Lucas joked.  
"Please, don't say that," Farkle said.  
"Why not?" Lucas asked.  
"It feels like you are making fun of me," Farkle answered.  
"I'm not, I'm just expressing my opinion. Farkle, you are a good kisser," Lucas said, this time sounding serious.  
"Thank you," Farkle said, somewhat shy.  
"So you like me?" Lucas asked, starting the part of the conversation Farkle dreaded the most.  
"I more than like you, I love you," Farkle said.  
"Okay so you love me, how long have you known that?" Lucas questioned.  
"I don't know. I think I started teasing you because of it…" Farkle said.  
"Teasing me?" Lucas asked.  
"Calling you freakface and stuff…" Farkle answered.  
"I thought you just did that because you were jealous… I didn't know that it were hints…" Lucas said.  
"You thought I was jealous? Of what?" Farkle asked.  
"That I am better-looking than you are, or so I'm told," Lucas answered. Farkle's heart sank in his chest. Hearing those words from Lucas hurt him. He got the feeling like Lucas didn't like him, which was predictable, but at the same time disappointing.

"Oh," Farkle said.  
"What oh?" Lucas asked.  
"That you don't find me good-looking," Farkle hesitantly answered.  
"Oh Farkle, don't be so insecure, you are good looking," Lucas stated while kissing the top of Farkle's head.  
"What was that?" Farkle questioned.  
"This?" Lucas asked as he kissed Farkle's head again.  
"Yes that, why do you do that?" Farkle asked, feeling mocked.  
"Because I love you, Farkle," Lucas said, looking at Farkle hesitantly, but Farkle didn't look back.  
"Please, Lucas, don't make fun of me," Farkle said.  
"I'm not!" Lucas replied, anxious to hurt his best friend.  
"Oh please, you're as straight as they come," Farkle stated, feeling empty.  
"What makes you think that?" Lucas asked.  
"Well, the way you are with Riley and Maya, you're so obviously flirting with them," Farkle said, almost snapping.  
"Farkle, I'm not into either of them, I just… I'm gay Farkle. I don't like Riley and Maya the way I like you. Please believe me, because I love you just as much as you love me," Lucas said, hoping that this time, he had convinced Farkle. It took some time for Farkle to process that new information, but when the message had finally fully reached Farkle's mind, it took no time for Farkle to embrace Lucas in such a speed that Lucas was pushed backwards into the bed with Farkle on top of him.  
"You believe me now?" Lucas smiled.  
"I do," Farkle answered, kissing Lucas on his lips again. It was a deep kiss. Neither boy opened his mouth this time, but they didn't need to. They felt closer to each other than they had ever felt before. When they finally broke the kiss, there was only one think Lucas could say.  
"God, I hope you'll have the same answer when I propose to you someday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed this second chapter! Please let me know any flaws in characterization or anything else! Also if you like it, let me know! I love to hear from my readers :)


	3. Farkle Meets Friends

CHAPTER 3 - FARKLE MEETS FRIENDS

"We should probably head back to Topanga's," Farkle said as he kissed Lucas on his cheek once more.  
"Are you sure you want to?" Lucas asked.  
"Yes, I do, I mean, I want to stay here with you, but I actually also want them to understand who I am," Farkle explained.  
"I understand, I'm right behind you. Are you scared?" Lucas asked, worried.  
"I am, but with you by my side, I can face anything," Farkle said and smiled at Lucas.

The boys walked out of Lucas' bedroom towards the front door. When Farkle motioned to open it, Lucas held him back.  
"What's wrong?" Farkle asked.  
"What are we?" Lucas questioned, making the butterflies in Farkle's heart so wild that Farkle was afraid that if he'd open his mouth to answer, they'd escape. Instead he kissed Lucas on his lips once more.  
"I'll take that for being boyfriends?" Lucas asked. When Farkle vigorously nodded, Lucas broke into the smile Farkle had come to adore so much. Lucas laid his hand on Farkle's shoulder and opened the door.  
"Then I got something to explain to the rest as well," Lucas said as the boys walked out.

They were back at Topanga's in no time, both incredibly nervous and it didn't take long for the rest to realize that they were. When they walked in, Maya, Riley and Zay almost immediately stood up and walked towards them.  
"Farkle, we don't care if you're gay, you're our best friend, we support you!" Riley said.  
"Yeah, nothing takes our goofy nerd away from us!" Maya supported.  
"Guys, can I please explain myself?" Farkle asked.  
"Sure, go ahead, ain't nobody holding you back," Zay answered.  
The gang sat down again on their usual spots, Riley and Maya next to each other, Lucas next to Farkle and Zay on his own chair. Farkle was glad he had Lucas literally by his side now, as he hadn't been more nervous in his life.  
"Riley, I'm not gay, I am bisexual. I am still into girls, but I'm also into boys, and I've found a boy who I really love," Farkle explained.  
"Huckleberry?" Maya asked for clarification.  
"Yes," Farkle responded, "I'm in love with Lucas. We talked about it and we're fine".  
"So nothing will change? We'll still be the same?" Riley asked, afraid of change.  
"Yes…" Farkle began, but he was interrupted by Lucas.  
"Perhaps it won't be the same, see, something has changed between Farkle and me," he said.  
"Has there?" Riley, Maya and Farkle said in unison. Farkle was afraid, what else had changed besides them being boyfriends? It is just a word, does that change anything? What did Lucas mean?  
"Yes, something has changed between Farkle and me. In a good way, I think. You see, I got a confession to make too," Lucas said.  
"I know where this is going," Zay said.  
"You do?" Farkle asked nervously.  
"Yes, he betrayed me. All this time, I thought I was his best friend, guess I'm not, guess you are his best friend," Zay answered quasi-hurt.  
"Yes, he's been my best friend, ever since I moved here, but that's not it," Lucas answered.  
"What? You even admit it? I'm not your best friend? Fine, fine," Zay said, clearly not liking the situation.  
"Well, yes, Farkle is my best friend, but besides that, he's now my boyfriend," Lucas said, sighing. Almost everyone's mouth fell open. Farkle gasped at hearing Lucas say that, Riley and Maya were shocked to hear the confession and Zay was just stupidly smiling.  
"Wait… so you mean…" Maya began.  
"That I'm gay? Yes, I am Maya," Lucas finished her sentence for her.  
"Wait… You didn't know this?" Zay asked.  
"That he is a Homo Huckleberry? A Back-Door Bucky McBoingboing? No, we did not," Maya said somewhat angrily.

"Lucas, what's gotten into you? Back in Texas you were all out and yourself, and you've just been hiding this for your friends?" Zay asked.  
"Yes, Zay, and I think you'd understand why," Lucas replied.  
"I do, but still," Zay said.  
"Why have you kept this from us, Cock-Jockey Cowboy?" Maya asked.  
"Because of what you have just been calling me," Lucas said as he felt Farkle's hand on his own.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought it was funny…" Maya said, feeling guilty.  
"I didn't transfer to New York because I picked a fight with someone… I came here because I got bullied in Texas. My family accepted me, but there were bullies at school who made me want to get out of there. Here in New York, I could start all over," Lucas replied.  
"So you came here out of free will? You weren't sent away?" Riley asked.  
"No, I came here to be accepted, but I was afraid, afraid that it would happen here too. But I soon found myself falling in love with the boy who always sat next to me during class. I fell in love with his goofy Farkle Time, and I fell in love with how he subtly moved his desk closer to mine an inch each day. I fell in love with his turtlenecks and I fell in love with his new looks. I fell in love with Farkle Minkus gradually as I stayed here in New York longer. I now have a wonderful boyfriend and I think you deserve to know the real me," Lucas explained. At the mentioning of the words 'wonderful boyfriend', Farkle's eyes lit up and he squeezed Lucas' hand, smiling brightly at him.  
"And to give Zay some credit, he always stood up for me. That's why he got sent here, because he picked a fight to protect me. He told me that they were still making fun of me back in Texas, and that he picked a fight with one of my former bullies," Lucas said, smiling at Zay.  
"Anytime, bro," Zay answered.

"So you're boyfriends, huh?" Maya asked.  
"We are," Farkle said, marking the first time he admitted it, driven by the courage Lucas gave him. Farkle looked up to his boyfriend and caught Lucas' stare.  
"Yeah, we are," Lucas muttered before kissing Farkle for the first time in public. Just as they broke the kiss, Cory and Topanga came walking in.  
"Well, would you look at that," Topanga said.  
"I don't understand any of this group of friends," Cory added.  
"Hey Mr. Matthews," Lucas said.  
"Lucas, what is going on?" Cory asked.  
"Just that Farkle and I are boyfriends now, sir," Lucas replied.  
"Good, perhaps that'd make Farkle less tense in my classroom tomorrow," Cory said.  
"It will, sir, but I don't think I will pay more attention," Farkle brought in.  
"How come?" Cory questioned.  
"Because I will still have Mr. Freakface sitting next to me," Farkle said.  
"Hey!" Lucas said, somewhat confused by that Farkle still called him that.  
"Get over it, Lukey, you know you got a freakface. A freakishly handsome freakface," Farkle teased Lucas.  
"Oh, I could watch this for hours," Riley said.  
"It's good to finally see him happy," Zay said while smiling brightly.  
"It breaks my heart, but it's so damn cute," Maya admitted.  
Lucas smiled at his friends, happy to have such accepting people around him who accepted him and his relation with this wonderful boy. He kept looking at them until he felt Farkle's hand on his arm.  
"Lucas, my parents don't know this about me yet either, you are the first one to know, but I want to tell them, will you come with me to tell them?" Farkle asked.  
"Of course I will, come on," Lucas said as the stood up, helping Farkle stand up as well. The two then walked out of their hangout place and headed for Farkle's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank y'all for reading this again, please comment if you think any character is written out-of-character! Also if you like it, please let me know!


	4. Farkle Meets Parents

CHAPTER 4: FARKLE MEETS PARENTS

Farkle didn't live too far from Topanga's, so it only took the boys ten minutes walking to get there. When they walked up to the front door, Farkle suddenly stood still.  
"Afraid?" Lucas asked.  
"No, nervous," Farkle replied.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked.  
"Positive. I've been holding this a secret for too long. I want my parents to know who I am," Farkle said.  
"I understand," Lucas said as he took Farkle's hand. Farkle looked up to him and smiled.  
"Thank you for being here for me," he said.  
"Anytime," Lukas replied, squeezing Farkle's hand before releasing it. Farkle opened the door and the two boys walked in.

"Mom, I'm home!" Farkle called into the hallway.  
"You're early honey," said a muffled voice which sounded as if it came from upstairs.  
"I know, could you and dad come down for a while?" Farkle asked.  
"We'll be down in a sec!" Farkle's mother called out. The boys walked into the living room, where Farkle offered Lucas a seat.  
"You want something to drink?" Farkle asked.  
"Just a glass of water would be fine," Lucas said. Farkle went to the kitchen to fetch two glasses of water and then came back. He sat down next to Lucas, who immediately laid his hand on Farkle's leg to soothe him.  
"You'll be fine, your parents are loving people, they'll love you no matter what, just like I do," Lucas said, which gave Farkle a lot of confidence. When the two boys heard footsteps on the stairs, Lucas quickly took his hand off Farkle's leg and the two boys made sure there was a gap in between them, so that it wasn't too obvious yet what Farkle wanted to say. The door opened and Stuart Minkus, accompanied by Jennifer Bassett-Minkus came through it.  
"Hey Lucas, good to see you again," Jennifer began.  
"Thank you ma'am, good to see you too," Lucas replied.  
"Oh please, stop calling me ma'am, I prefer to be called Jennifer!" Jennifer said and Lucas kindly apologized.  
"Mom, dad, would you please sit down for a moment?" Farkle asked.  
"Is something wrong, kiddo?" Stuart asked.  
"Not exactly," Farkle began, but he waited until his parents had taken a seat before he continued talking.

"So you know how I've been trying to find myself right?" Farkle began.  
"Yes, we've been through it with you, we support you!" Jennifer replied.  
"Well, I have found myself, and I want you to know the real me too," Farkle continued.  
"Are you sure you want to do this with Lucas here?" Stuart asked.  
"Lucas already knows, I told him today, so it's alright that he's here," Farkle answered.  
"Alright then, tell us," Stuart said. Farkle didn't reply. A silence fell. A silence so awkward that Lucas almost had the urge to break it and say what Farkle meant to say. A silence so awkward that Lucas would rather have Maya scream 'ha-hurrr' in his face than this silence. A silence so awkward that Farkle just had to break it.  
"I am bisexual," he finally said.  
"Alright, that's okay, is that what you wanted to tell us?" Jennifer asked.  
"Yes, it was," Farkle said, not looking her in the eye.  
"Well, there was no reason to be nervous about that, you know we'll always love you right?" Stuart added.  
"So Lucas told me," Farkle laughed.  
"Well, apparently Lucas knows us very well then," Jennifer said, walking over to Farkle to hug him.  
"He does, yeah," Farkle said as his mother embraced him.  
"Well, what does Lucas think of it?" Stuart asked Lucas.  
"I think it's cool sir," Lucas said, catching a reassuring look from Farkle, "in fact, I'm his boyfriend now".  
"Oh really?" Jennifer asked.  
"Yes, mom, he's my boyfriend, that's why I asked him to come here with me," Farkle explained.  
"Well, I don't think you could have chosen a better boy to fall in love with" Jennifer said.  
"I agree, we are totally supportive of your relationship, boys," Stuart added.  
"Thank you," Lucas said, blushing as he sat down a little closer to Farkle, taking his hand in the action.

When the talk was over, Lucas and Farkle went to Farkle's bedroom. Lucas had never even been in Farkle's house yet, so this was new territory for him, but he hoped he'd spend lots of hours in this bedroom, accompanied by his best friend and boyfriend, alone. The room was the room of a typical nerdy boy. An Einstein-poster hung above Farkle's bed, there were books everywhere in the room and everything was organized perfectly. Lucas looked around the room. On Farkle's desk, he found a couple of pictures. One of an older lady, who Lucas presumed was Farkle's grandmother, a few pictures of Riley and Maya, a few pictures of their whole group of friends and one picture of only Lucas himself. The picture of Lucas had the most beautiful frame Lucas had ever seen, and seeing this made his heart jump up in his chest.  
"You like it?" Farkle asked.  
"I do, I… I'm speechless," Lucas replied.  
"You're cute when you're speechless," Farkle stated, making Lucas blush, "look behind the computer". Lucas did and he found another picture frame there. He retrieved it from behind the computer and looked at it. It was a picture they had taken during the semi-formal. The picture only included him and Farkle.  
"I've been keeping that there ever since I realized I'm in love with you," Farkle explained.  
"Wow… really? I'm… wow," Lucas said, not knowing what to say.  
"Come here cowboy," Farkle said as he patted on the bed next to where he was sitting. Lucas walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
"What is wrong with you?" Lucas asked.  
"How do you mean?" Farkle asked anxiously.  
"You've been keeping pictures of me, you've been loving me without telling," Lucas said.  
"I could ask you the same thing then," Farkle commented.  
"Alright, you got a point there," Lucas admitted.  
"I was just so afraid you'd take it wrongly," Farkle said as he laid his head on Lucas' shoulder.  
"I was too, I think. I didn't want to relive what happened back in Texas," Lucas said.  
"I understand… Do you want to come out as couple on school?" Farkle asked.  
"Only if you want to," Lucas replied.  
"I do, but well… I'd understand if you don't want if you're afraid of getting bullied again," Farkle said as he took Lucas' hand.  
"I got you now, as long as we're together, nothing can hurt me," Lucas said, placing his lips on Farkle's hair. Lucas had always protected Farkle, but now it was Farkle's time to prove himself to Lucas.  
"I will make sure nobody will bully you," he said.  
"I'm sure you will, my dear," Lucas replied.  
"What'd you just call me?" Farkle asked.  
"My dear, I called you My dear, is that okay?" Lucas asked, somewhat worried.  
"Yes, it is, I like it actually," Farkle replied. Farkle never knew that Lucas could be so soft. He had always seen Lucas as strong and powerful, but seeing him so soft now and realizing it was because of him made Farkle smile brightly.  
"Let's do this together," Farkle said, determined to be himself now. Lucas didn't reply. Instead, he pushed Farkle down on the bed and pressed their lips together. Both boys felt the butterflies and both boys wished they could freeze this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you again for reading this! There'll be one final chapter after this, so stay tuned! If you think any character is written out-of-character, please let me know! Also if you like it, I'd love to hear so!


	5. Farkle Meets School

CHAPTER 5 – FARKLE MEETS SCHOOL

Monday arrived quicker than Farkle was ready for it. Still, he got ready for school and walked to the subway station where he would meet Lucas, as they usually did. When he arrived at the subway station, Lucas wasn't there yet. He sat down on the bench and took his phone out to check the time. Upon seeing that he was early, he sat back and watched the people walking in and out of the station.

When Lucas finally arrived, both boys broke into the biggest smiles the subway station had ever seen. They walked towards each other, but didn't hug. They both wanted to, but it just seemed weird and awkward to do that in public. It was fair to say that there was a hint of awkwardness between the two boys, which was only disturbed by the arriving train. They got on and sat down. It was a tight space, so they sat close together, which wouldn't have been so awkward if they weren't newly proclaimed boyfriends. Everything they did now seemed over the top when doing it in public, even sitting so close to each other, no matter how forced they were to do it. Farkle was the first one to snap out of it. After a long time sitting in silence, he reached over and took Lucas' hand. Lucas looked at him questioningly, but didn't pull back. Farkle broke into a smile again and Lucas relaxed a little. This felt good. Being themselves felt good. Being together felt good.

'Next stop: Bleecker St,' the intercom announced. The train lowered speed and eventually came to a full stop. Riley and Maya boarded the train, and upon seeing the two boys, they walked over to them.  
"There's my favourite man-to-man couple," Maya said, looking suspiciously cheerful.  
"Maya, please stop it, we don't want to obtain all the attention," Lucas shushed her.  
"Really Huckleberry? Well try not holding hands then, everybody was already looking at you," Maya replied.  
"Maya, leave him alone, he's a little nervous, and so am I, just… let it go please," Farkle stepped in.  
"Alright, alright…" Maya said. She and Riley sat down on the opposite side of the train, right in front of the boys. The rest of the ride, nobody spoke a word, the girls just sat there, looking around and the boys were still holding hands, but didn't say much either.

Upon arriving at school, Lucas let go of Farkle's hand.  
"What are you doing?" Farkle asked.  
"I just… want to tell them first instead of just walking in like that," Lucas replied. Farkle, understanding the situation, agreed somewhat reluctantly, but decided not to fight it, as the one thing he wanted most, was for Lucas Friar to be comfortable. They walked into school, going to their lockers as usual, after which they split up for separate lessons.

At lunch break, the two lovers met again and ate lunch together with Riley, Maya and Zay. This time, the group actually talked, instead of sitting in silence, like on the subway train. They all wondered what Mr. Matthew's lesson would be about this time, a question they'd soon get the answer too. The bell rang, so the whole group walked out of the cafeteria and to their history classroom. When everybody had sat down, Mr. Matthews walked in. He took the chalk and wrote a name on the blackboard: 'Rosa Parks'. Then he started explaining.

"Rosa Parks has been one of the most influential people when it comes to equal rights for people of colour. In 1955, she refused to stand up and give her seat to a white person while travelling by bus. She got arrested for it, but fought for her rights. And she eventually got them," he explained.  
"And how does this relate to our lives?" Maya asked.  
"Maya, not everything is about your life. There are other lives I can talk about as well. For example that of Mr. Babineaux, one of your best friends. You see, Zay is of colour. He now has his rights, partially thanks to Rosa Parks, but think about Farkle and Lucas too. I'm calling in Farkle-time," Mr. Matthews said.

Farkle stood up, hearing the word Farkle-time, and walked to the front. Mr. Matthews sat down on Farkle's chair and looked at Farkle, who questioningly looked back. When Mr. Matthews looked at him encouragingly, Farkle realized what Mr. Matthews' plan was.  
"Not only people of colour have been fighting for their rights, also people who are attracted to the same sex have been heavily criticized over the past decades and even before. Only recently have they gotten a national right to get married, yet still some states don't seem comfortable with gay and bisexual people. Or any citizen who is not heterosexual and cisgender for that matter. The truth is, it doesn't matter who you are," Farkle said as he walked towards Lucas, who seemed very nervous, and motioned for him to get up.  
"I am comfortable with who I am, I am bisexual, and I'm comfortable with my boyfriend, Lucas Friar, and we are comfortable enough to share that with you," Farkle concluded his speech.  
"Are we?" Lucas asked. Farkle looked at him questioningly, and Lucas looked at Farkle the exact same way. Farkle then pressed a kiss on Lucas' cheek, which made Lucas smile brightly again.  
"We are," Lucas concluded.

The boys sat down again, and Mr. Matthews started talking again.  
"Thank you Farkle, that's exactly where I wanted to go to today," he said, after which the bell rang.  
"You did great," Riley said as they walked out of the classroom. Farkle and Lucas had joined their hands together for the first time on school, and it felt great.  
"Thank you, I was pretty nervous when I realized what your dad wanted me to do," Farkle said.  
"Well, so was I when you started talking about it," Lucas added.  
"I think you did just fine," Maya said.  
"Well, it looks like Faggot Farkle has found Faggot Friar," an unknown voice said behind them. They all turned around and saw a boy none of them had ever seen before.  
"What did you just say?" Zay asked, jumping in his role that got him kicked out of school in Texas.  
"I said, it looks like…" the unknown boy started, but Zay cut him off.  
"Yeah, I heard what you said, listen to me carefully, you can take your judgemental ass somewhere else!" Zay ranted.  
"Zay, leave him, he's not worth it," Lucas started.  
"But…" Zay started.  
"He's right, Mr. Babineaux, leave it to me," Mr. Matthews said as he came walking out of his classroom, 'Jeremy, you got detention for the rest of the month".

The group of friends walked away from the classroom, heading towards Topanga's. Farkle thought about the last time they'd done that, he'd been nervous, not even knowing he'd confess to his feelings that same day, and now here he was, walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, the one person he loved most, Lucas Friar.  
"Lucas, I don't get why you would just let this kid insult you like that," Zay said as they sat down at their usual spot in Topanga's.  
"I don't think it's an insult," Lucas replied.  
"The kid called you a faggot," Zay said.  
"Well, you can look at it two ways, you can either be insulted by it and feel bad, or embrace the term. For me, I embrace the term. If being called a faggot is what it takes to be able to express my love for this beautiful boy, then I'd take it hundreds of times. Zay, it doesn't bother me, I would rather be called a faggot with Farkle as my boyfriend than not being called a faggot without Farkle in my life," Lucas explained, taking Farkle's hand. Farkle looked at Lucas in admiration, happy that his boyfriend was so comfortable around him, happy that Lucas loved him, happy that Lucas would go through this for him, but most of all happy that he could be himself. If he looked at himself now, he would say he had definitely found Farkle. All it took was Lucas. Because Lucas was one half of Farkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: That was it! Thank y'all for reading this, it's been great! I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!  
> Thank you again for all the nice comments and reviews I've gotten, it's truly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Please comment on characterization, I'm not sure if I got that right, so please help me!  
> I hope you've enjoyed this, there'll be two more chapters!


End file.
